A PokéSeries #2: Galacteon and Togepi!
by Cyllya
Summary: *EPISODE not chapter; this has its own plot* Ash and Co. go to visit Bill, the Pokémon researcher. They meet new members of Team Rocket while Togepi learns some attacks and Ash's new Eevee evolves. (Warning: Contains on of many fan-made Moon-Stone Eevee


Pokémon:

Galacteon and Togepi!

A/N: Now I know this little story is _really_ corner and sorta poorly written. It's been rewritten so many times that it's kind of rushed. The only reason I'm bothering to post it is because it's part two of my series. I became a better writer between the time I wrote this and now, so you can expect parts 5-7 to be a little better. You'll have to bare with me through this, three, and four. Sorry! 

Chapter 1

In an Inn

"We should stay at inns more often," Misty cried, laying back on the comfortable bed.

"It's still a shame they didn't have anymore rooms," Tracy said, "This only has one bed plus one of those roll-away beds."

Misty took no notice of what he said.

"So who's sleeping on the floor?" Ash asked.

"You or Misty," Tracy answered.

"Him or Misty _what_?" Misty asked.

"Sleeps on the floor," Ash said, "Down you go."

"In your dreams, Rat-head," Misty said, clutching a pillow.

"I always sleep on the floor!" Ash said, "Move!" 

He tried to push Misty off. She clung and pushed back.

"Just share," Tracy mumbled.

Ash and Misty considered this for a tenth of a second then said, "Ewe! No way!" 

"You two are both guys," Misty said, "It wouldn't be so awkward for you! I'll sleep on the roll-away bed."

"I'm too tired to move," Tracy mumbled.

Suddenly Pika and Pikachu were rolling up an extra blanket that was purple, like all the rest. They placed it vertically along the middle of the bed.

"Chu pi-ka," Pikachu indicated the space on the left side of the blanket, then the right, "Pi-chu Ka."

Misty looked at Ash.

"He says for you to sleep on the left and me on the right," Ash said.

"Nice thought, but no thank you," Misty said as kindly as possible.

Pikachu thought, but came up with nothing.

"Togepi!" Togepi squeaked, "pi-Geh-toe Geh Pi-Geh. Pi EP pi-toe."

"Huh?" Misty wondered aloud.

Pika and Pikachu's face lit up. They picked the blanket up again and turned it horizontal to the bed and set it in the middle. They put a pillow on each half.

"It's the best we could hope for," Ash said.

So they slept horizontally until noon. Pika and Pikachu put a third purple pillow in the middle on the blanket and slept there. 

Chapter 2

Traveling to Bill's

Tracy woke up at noon and decided to call room service _before_ waking Ash and Misty. They'd be hungry enough to eat Muck food, he just knew it.

He called room service and woke them up. As soon as the food came, all six of them pigged out. They were all astonished by the amount of food Pika was eating.

"Pika-Chu!" Pikachu said, laughing.

"Pi!" Pika laughed and continued to eat.

"Toe?" Togepi asked.

"Pi," Pikachu nodded.

Now that he had permission, Togepi crammed a bunch of food into his shell to save for later.

~~~

They got Butterfree from the Pokémon Center, left Cerulean City, and headed north. They'd been wanting to visit Bill, the Pokémon Researcher, ever since Togepi had hatched. They wanted to know if he knew anything about Togepi and others of it's kind. 

They traveled the long road to Bill's lighthouse. Togepi kept trying to get away from Misty and run ahead. They knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice from the intercom said.

"It us, Ash, Misty, and our friend Tracy," Ash said.

"Oh! I remember you! Come in! Come in!"

Chapter 3

Meeting Dratini

They went in. It was just like they remembered only this time they were greeted by a Pokémon that they couldn't see until Bill turned on the lights.

It looked a little like and Eevee, but with brighter colors.

"Flare!" it whimpered. 

"Oh aren't you the cutest thing?" Misty picked the little puppy-like Pokémon up.

The Pokémon sucked in a big breath and exhale fire in Misty's face.

"Why do fire Pokémon always do that?" Misty struggled to say.

"Flareon," Dexter said, "Eevee's Fire Evolution."

"Cool," Ash commented.

"Hello," Bill said, "That's my Flareon. The APS—Association of Pokémon Scientists—don't approve of the projects I usually work on, so I'm studying Eevee in my spare time."

"Are you still working on trying to find that one giant Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"No," Bill said.

This shocked everyone except Tracy, Togepi, and Pika.

"I found her," Bill beamed.

"Wow!" Misty said, "Will it come here so we can see it? What's it called."

"She should be here tonight," Bill said, "There's a creature called Dratini that evolves into a Dragonair. Then it evolves into a Dragonite. That creature was like a huge Dragonite. It has the exact same DNA patterns as a Dragonite only it's bigger for some reason."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"And I, being her friend," Bill said gleefully, "got to be the one to baby-sit!"

Everyone gasped.

"It's true!" Bill said, "She had a child and had me baby-sit while she looks for food."

"Wow!" Tracy said, "Is the baby here?"

"Yes," Bill said, "It's Dratini, but it acts more like a scaly teddy bear than a dragon Pokémon. Come here, I'll show you it."

They walked into another room, a rather large one, where a thirty-foot long Dratini sat.

"Hello, Dratini," Ash said.

Dratini had had its back to them. It turned around to see the unfamiliar voice. It smiled playfully and held something yellow up in its tail.

"I'll _have_ to sketch this!" Tracy started drawing.

Bill gasped, "No Dratini! Put that down! It'll hurt you!"

Dratini tossed the yellow Pokémon to Bill.

ZAP!

"Good boy," Bill muttered after the yellow creature had shocked him, "The Jolteon is not to play with."

"Do you have a Vaporeon?" Ash wondered.

"N—" Bill began.

THUNK!

Bill smiled, "Almost!"

He handed the Jolteon to Ash, who got shocked, and ran out of the room. Everyone else followed, leaving Dratini alone and Jolteon _outside_ the door. Bill had ran outside the lighthouse.

"Oh!" he moaned after everyone finally caught up with him.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. He followed Bill's gaze down the cliff. He saw a winch, a chain, and a big glass cube full of water. Inside the cube, two Goldeens looked down at the ocean sadly.

Chapter 4

Vaporeon

"That trap was supposed to catch some Vaporeon because I can't find a water stone," Bill said, "But the Goldeens keep triggering it somehow. I suppose I'll have to put it on land, but Vaporeon rarely come close to anything that looks human on land. Strangely, Goldeen are supposed to be the same way, but not these."

"Hey look," Ash cried, "The water moved weird."

"You're nuts Ash," Misty said.

Bill looked anyway. Suddenly a fish-like tail waved from behind a Goldeen.

"It's a mermaid!" Tracy cried.

Misty's jaw dropped.

"No!" Bill cried, "It's a Vaporeon! I caught one!"

He used the winch and raised the cube to the edge of the cliff. He pushed a button on a remote control and the top came off. He then threw something black into the cube as Vaporeon tried to jump out. It hit Vaporeon on the had and knock it back it. Bill closed the top.

"It's awfully pretty," Misty said, "I wish I had one. My sisters would be so envious."

"Vay…" the Vaporeon mumbled.

"Now," Bill said, "where's that Jigglypuff?"

"Jigglypuff!" the little balloon Pokémon hopped into view and began to sing, "Jig-a-lee-puh-ff. Jig-a-lee-ee-ee-puff—"

Bill put a box over Jigglypuff so its singing wouldn't affect them, "Its microphone sends the sound to that speaker," Bill said, "Only the Goldeens and Vaporeon can hear."

Sure enough they began to look drowsy. The Goldeen had already fallen asleep and Vaporeon was close when Bill told Jigglypuff to stop.

He opened the top of the cube again and threw a Pokéball at Vaporeon. It was captured easily.

"Can I have a Goldeen?" Ash asked.

"By all means, yes," Bill said, "I still need another Vaporeon, and the less Goldeens that try to get in the trap, the less trouble I'll have."

"Cool," Ash caught the Pokémon that was just waking up.

"Why not give the other one to Dratini," Misty said, "He'd really like a friend to play with while he's here."

"That's a great idea!" Bill said as he raised the cube higher and took out the now three Poké-Balls, "And also—"

He stopped gasped and stared a Togepi.

"It's a Togepi! The Egg Pokémon!" 

Chapter 5

Learning even _more_ about Togepi

"Isn't he cute?" Misty said picking Togepi up.

"Togepi is pretty uncommon," Tracy said, "Do you know anything about it?"

After a moment of thought Bill said, "Follow me, I don't know much really." 

"It's okay," Misty said.

They entered a room with Bills computer and a weird machine on the edge.

"May I see him?" Bill asked.

"Be careful," Misty handed Togepi to him.

"Toe?" Togepi wondered.

"Jolteon?" Bill called. Jolteon didn't come, Bill looked at Pika and Pikachu.

"Can you have one of your Pikachus power this machine?" Bill said, placing Togepi on the weird machine that appeared to be a scale.

Pikachu took the wire that hung off the table and used his electricity. The machine hummed as Bill push buttons. He watched what the indicator indicated.

"Togepi is at level two," Bill said, "Oh… And he weighs 7lbs 3oz. One time I saw a Pokémon that looked a little like a Togepi, but it was gone a few seconds later. If it was even really there at all, I think it may have been an evolved form."

"That's interesting," Ash commented, "Do you know what level Togepi evolves at?"

"I'm not sure if it evolves at all," Bill said, "But if it evolves once, it will probably do so between levels 20 and 25. If it evolves twice, it will go to the next stage at level 16 or so."

Bill held up a flat piece of stone. "I found this once. It's a piece of something."

It had the letter G, A, and what was probably an L.

Ash had his PokéDex search for info on a Pokémon whose name began with G-a-l.

The PokéDex found nothing. 

"Maybe it's a Lunar-type," Bill pointed, sitting at his computer, "Most Lunar Pokémon are extinct." 

"How can I make Togepi go up levels if it doesn't fight?" Misty asked, "Togepi doesn't seem to know any attacks, and I don't even know what type it is…."

"I think Togepi is either a Normal-, Poison-, or Psychic-type," Bill said, "Of course, I think it should be able to learn Egg-type attacks too. Like Egg Bomb."

He looked out the window at the now-starry sky.

"Dragonite should be back any minute," he observed. They all went to see Dratini playing with his new Goldeen. 

They led him out of the room and out of the lighthouse. They soon heard Dragonite's loud whooping.

When Dragonite came, they said hi to her and bye to Dratini. Tracy quickly sketched Dragonite. Since they were all tired, they went inside and slept.

Chapter 6

Talking

Bill was studying Togepi, Misty was looking in a mirror, Ash wondered which Pokémon he should keep, Tracy watched Pika eat everything she could get her little yellow paws on, Pikachu just sat there, and Togepi was wondering why Bill was so weird.

"Did you say you needed another Vaporeon?" Tracy asked Bill.

"Uh, yes," Bill said.

"Maybe we could use our Pokémon to help you catch one."

"That'd be nice."

"I bet Marill could help."

Ash said, "I should probably keep Eevee here."

"If you stay awhile," Bill said, "I might be able to tell you which evolved form is the most powerful. It's why I've been studying Eevee. To help Pokémon trainers."

"Cool," Ash said, "I'll keep Pikachu, Pidgeot, Eevee, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Butterfree."

"What about Charizard?" Misty asked.

"I had trouble deciding from him, Eevee, and Pidgeot," Ash said, "I wanted to keep him."

"Good choice," Tracy said.

"You know," Bill said, "Since we're on a Charizard topic, can you help me with something?"

"Anytime," Ash smiled.

"There are a group of 13 Charizards," Bill said, "that keep attacking this place. Sometimes they swoop down, right above the water and snatch out unsuspecting Pokémon. I don't know why. They don't capture any Vaporeon because they can turn themselves into water and disappear. But they try to protect other water Pokémon, so the Charizards hurt them. I try to catch the injured ones to keep them from dying, but they barely escape."

"Oh, no," Ash said.

"The Vaporeon may become extinct in the wild if we don't do something," Bill concluded.

"Well we have to do something!" Misty cried, "Find out why the Charizards are attacking and put an end to it!"

Bill nodded.

"[Look for clues now?]" Pikachu suggested.

"Right Pikachu," Ash said, "We'll go look for clues now."

"If we had like a Blastoise or something," Misty thought, "Ten of them… We could beat them in a fight."

"We have Squirtle, Lapras, Marill, Vaporeon, and all of Misty's Pokémon," Tracy said, "If it comes down to a fight we have a decent chance. We'll use all of our Pokémon."

"Come on!" Misty said. She told Togepi to stay inside as she went outside the lighthouse.

Everyone followed. Bill made sure to take his Poké-balls with.

They walked down a fairly-non-steep path down the cliff. They stared at a large rock jutting out of the water about 50 feet from the shore. Three Vaporeon laid on it an lounged in the sun. Two were smaller.

"Oh," Misty said, "They're so pretty!"

Bill was just about to speak when a small pink Pokémon walk by saying, "Cluh-fairy. Cluh-fairy."

It dug at the wall of the cliff.

Bill began, "What's a C—"

"Char!" 

"Uh-oh…" Bill muttered.

Suddenly, a Charmander with a parachute dropped off of the cliff above. He spit fire at the smaller Vaporeon. The squealed and jumped out of the way.

"Get them Charmander!" a voice cried.

"Charmander!" Charmander screamed. He blew more flames at the Vaporeon. The larger Vaporeon decide to fight back. The Charmander used its agility to avoid the gust of water.

"Stop it!" Bill cried. He released his own Vaporeon who knocked the healthy, but unsuspecting Charmander into the ocean. Before its tail flame was soaked, it was called back into a Pokéball. The red beam from the Pokéball came from the cliff above.

"Charizards! Go!" someone yelled.

Twelve Charizards swooped down off the cliff and into the air. They attacked the poor water Pokémon from above.

Chapter 3

Charizards attack 

"Vapor!" the Vaporeon cried.

"We have to help them!" Ash cried.

Tracy, Misty, Ash, and Bill's Pokémon were released.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu fried a Charizard that got to close.

"Cluh-Fairy!" Clefairy cried.

A Charizard had whacked it with its tail. The Clefairy flew through the air.

As this happened, the other Pokémon fought the Charizards bravely. Hoping to get the advantage of surprise, the mother Vaporeon slipped into the water and sprayed an unsuspecting Charizard. 

"Ahh!" Misty yelled. A Charizard was after her!

"Togi-prriiiiii!"

"Togepi! NO!" Misty yelled as Togepi jumped off the cliff. She managed to catch him, but the Charizard was still attacking her.

"Togi!" Togepi disappeared.

"Togepi! Where are you?!" Misty demanded. Togepi reappeared right above the Charizard's head. He curled up inside his shell and landed on Charizards head, knocking him unconscious.

[Eevee!] Pidgeot called. Throughout this Clefairy had found two Moon Stones in the rock wall and had gotten whacked by a Charizard. It flew toward Eevee who didn't turn around in time to avoid getting hit.

"EEVEE?!" Eevee screeched. The moonstone Clefairy was holding hit Eevee straight in the nose…

Eevee was evolving!

"Togi" Togepi yelled. He stuck his head, arms, and legs, inside his shell again and flew like a cannonball at the nose of the Charizard he'd been fighting.

"Eevee?" Eevee glowed and changed into a Pokémon Ash had never seen…

"Galacteon!" it said in an echoing voice.

Chapter 6

Galacteon

The Pokémon Eevee turned into was incredible! It was five feet long, blue, had four legs, star-shaped spots…

Ash and Bill fainted.

The Pokémon looked at a Charizard that landed above the two little Vaporeon. It grabbed one. They were too young to know Acid Armor.

"Heya!" The Pokémon dived into the water, disappeared, and jumped back out and went 20 feet up! It put its front paws together and slammed the Charizard in its shoulder blades, rescuing the little baby Vaporeon.

It wiped out the other eight Charizards by this, blowing their fire back at them, and cutting them with the sharp bladed star on its tail.

"Please," Tracy mumbled, praying, "Let it still be on our side…"

One of the baby Vaporeon swam away. The other was too injured.

"Poké-ball go!" Misty hissed. The Vaporeon child was swallowed by the Poké-ball.

"You can think of catching Pokémon at a time like this?!" Tracy demanded, "That thing may not like us anymore!"

The blue Pokémon walked over to Bill and Ash. It sniffed each of them.

"Togi-pri?" the Togepar questioned. 

The Pokémon took a drink from the waves, but didn't swallow. It walked back to Ash and Bill and spit the water in their faces.

They coughed and gagged and sat up. They took one look at the Pokémon and nearly fainted again. It rubbed against Ash like a kitten.

"This was Eevee?" Ash squeaked.

Everyone nodded.

"Wow," he held up his PokéDex

"Pokémon unknown."

"Well, uh," Ash said nervously, "Return… whatever you name is…"

The Pokémon voluntarily went into the Poké-ball.

"You totally missed it all!" a voice said.

"That Pokémon is one of a kind!" another said.

"Give it to us!" the first said.

Two people with Parachutes landed behind them.

Chapter 7

Team Rocket

"Team Rocket?" Misty questioned.

"You've heard of Team Rocket?" the woman asked, "How did you recognize us?"

"[Only Team Rocket would be dorky enough to have that stupid "R" on their chest,]" Pikachu said. A Charmeleon that landed behind them translated. They frowned.

"Your Pikachu has spunk," the man commented, "Why don't you give _it_ to us too?"

"You're not getting Pikachu or… or…" Ash thought.

"Galacteon," Bill whispered.

"…Galacteon!" Ash finished, "You'll get _none_ of our Pokémon!"

The woman started to speak, but her partner interrupted her and whispered something.

She sighed and quietly said, "Because we are being watched by the troops of other Team Rocket agents, we…" she sneered, "have to do the _traditional_ Team Rocket intro…"

The two stood back-to-back and said,

"Prepare for trouble,

And make it double,

To unite the world in our inferno,

Mighty flames of fire we will blow,

To announce our power over truth and love,

To reach up and grab the stars above.

Pyra! Flames!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.

Give in now or feel our might!"

"Whatever," Misty said, "I probably shouldn't, you being the bad guys and all, but I can't help but compliment you."

Pyra snorted.

"You, Pyra, don't overuse your hairspray like Cassidy and Jessie," Misty continued, "And Flames doesn't… look… or act… like a girl…"

Pyra and Flames looked at each other, confused.

"I'm sure you're more worthy opponents than the other Team Rocket members we've crushed," Misty babbled on, "But you're just not worth wasting time on. We have so many Pokémon matches to win, you'll have to make an appointment."

"Hah!" Flames laughed, "Your weak opponents will have to find someone else to be conquered by! You're not going to have any Pokémon left!"

"Hand 'em over kiddies," Pyra said, holding out her hand.

Ash looked over and felt something trigger in the back of his mind. He'd never seen Misty like this. It was hard to tell if it was ecstasy, insanity, or rage.

"Ash!" Misty cried, "Give them Galacteon! If they want our Pokémon, they can have them!"

"WHAT?!" Ash, Tracy, and Bill demanded.

"You ought to listen to her boys," Pyra mocked.

"Here's my Pokémon!" Misty yelled, "Psyduck! Goldeen! Staryu! Seel! Pika! Togepi! I choose all of you!"

Getting the drift, Tracy said, "Marill! Venonat! Scyther! Go! Nindorina! Pinkie!"

Bill released a Vaporeon, three Jolteon, two Flareon, and five Eevee.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash called, "Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Pidgeot! Butterfree! Galacteon! GO!"

Chapter 8

The Battle 

Pyra and Flames looked at the small army assembled before them.

"Impressive," Pyra laughed, "But not good enough!"

Between the two of them, Pyra and Flames released two Golducks, a few Goldeens, a Seeking, five Seadra, some Starmies, a Raichu, three Vulpix, a Graveler, two Golems, some Goldbats, a Nidoqueen, a weak-looking Ivysaur, three Pidgeot, a Wartortle, a Venomoth, seven Charmelon, 12 Charmanders, and three Charizards.

Team Rocket had more and stronger Pokémon.

After a moments pause Flames whispered, "Where's Ninetails?"

"I thought you had him," Pyra whispered back.

"I thought you had him! You know he h—"

"I'm right here, ya kooks," a large, white, dog-like Pokémon trotted in. Its nine tails swayed impatiently.

"We can do it!" Ash yelled, "Go!"

"Togepi!" screamed Togepi, it glowed and shot at the other Pokémon with a small but powerful Psybeam.

"Togepi?" Misty wondered.

"Use your agility like before Pikachu!" Ash yelled. But this Raichu hadn't been rushed to evolve like the one Pikachu had beaten before.

Sitting in the back, forgotten and totally confused, was the weird new one, Galacteon.

He watched. The battle wasn't going well. Galacteon wanted to help so bad, but what should he do?

Bill noticed and went over and whispered, "Galacteon? Your trainer has never heard of your kind. No one knows anything about you. You attacks, techniques, capabilities, and intelligence are all mysteries to them. From what I've read, you're smart. Use your judgement to decide how to fight."

Galacteon smiled.

Chapter 9

Galacteon Fights

"Galacteon! Heya!"

"Wha—?" everyone froze and stared at the blue-black blur over head.

__

[A Tackle would do nicely here…] Galacteon thought.

"Yah!" Galacteon dived, front paws first, on Ninetails, who was trying to shake Pika off his paw.

Galacteon made sure to step on Ninetails' head as he trotted to other enemies.

"Psy-ee-yi!" Psyduck cried, being attacked by the Golducks.

SLASH!

"Goal!" they screamed as the sharp star-shaped blade cut into them.

"Galacteon!" Galacteon roared.

"Keep it up, Galacteon!" Ash cried.

"Yah!"

"Rye!"

"Char!"

"Sea!"

"Golbat-bat!"

"War!"

"Ivy!"

All the opponents' Pokémon struggled to stand. Only Ninetails succeeded.

"He must be to these guys as Meowth is to Jessie and James," Ash thought.

Pyra, Flames, and Ninetails were _mad_. Flames threw a net onto Galacteon and pushed and pushed the yellow button on a two-button remote control.

The net flashed.

"Gah!" Galacteon screamed in pain.

"Galacteon! No!" Ash screamed, "It's electric! Pikachu!"

"Pika?" Pikachu took hold of the netting, "Pika-pi!" he cried, electrocuted.

SLASH!

Galacteon cut through the wires and flung the net with his tail. The net landed on Ninetails, and Pikachu, who hadn't let go in time, was caught by Flames. He accidentally dropped the remote, relieving Ninetails.

"Oh, what a cute little Pokémon…" Pyra mocked.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! 

ZAP!

While Pyra and Flames were electrocuted, Galacteon saw Ninetails fighting and getting badly tangled. He got and idea…

He went over to the remote and giggled in a way that made Misty burst out laughing.

He looked slyly at Ninetails, who had no hope of escaping the chaotic, entangled mess.

Galacteon looked back and forth between the remote and an angry Ninetails.

"Don't even think about it," Ninetails warned.

__

[Oh, I'm thinking about it…] Galacteon thought, giggling. He pushed the red button.

FWOOSH!

__

Where's the ability to cast a thousand-year curse when ya need it?! Ninetails thought as flame spurted from the netting.

He giggled and held the yellow.

"Ahh!" cried the already charred Ninetails.

"Hee-hee-hee…"

Chapter 10

Back at the Lighthouse

After the battle had ended and almost everyone was tucked away in their Pokéball. Misty was petting Galacteon.

"He's tough _and_ friendly," Misty giggled, "How many Pokémon are like that?"

"Most tough Pokémon," Tracy said.

"Oh, good point," Misty thought.

"I think that broken stone had Galacteon's name," Bill said, "I thought Galacteon was a myth."

Galacteon waved its tail.

"R-r-r-ee-eeee!" Togepi rattled. Misty remembered his attack.

"I'm so proud," Misty cooed, "My baby learn an attack!"

"[What's next?]" Pikachu muttered, "[She'll ask if he changes his underwear everyday?]"

"Are you making fun of me?" Ash demanded.

"[Who me?]" Pikachu looked shocked that anyone would accuse him of such a thing.

Ash rolled his eyes and said to Bill, "Was that Psybeam?"

"Yes," Bill said.

"Oh, he's so talented isn't he?" Misty babbled.

"Toe? Gepi! Gepi! R-r-r-ee-eeee?"

They all went inside for dinner. Bill was writing down info; Misty, Ash, and Togepi were watching Galacteon do funny things; Pika and Pikachu were even too tired to eat.

"Rah?" Galacteon squeaked, nosing Tracy, who seemed busily sketching.

Tracy ignored him. Galacteon crouched down quickly with a dorky grin on his face. 

"[Play!]" Galacteon purred.

Tracy ignored him. Galacteon put his nose under Tracy's chin and thrust both of their heads upward. Then he giggled.

Misty laughed.

Tracy looked at Galacteon strangely, "Ash, your Pokémon's… kinda weird."

Ash shrugged.

"He wants you to be play, Tracy," Misty said.

Galacteon rubbed against Tracy, smiled, and thumped his tail on the floor. He paused, seeing it had no effect. We whimpered.

"What's the matter?" Ash wondered as Galacteon walked, head low, to the corner. Halfway there, he glanced back at Tracy. Then he sat in the corner, faced the wall, bowed his head, and pouted.

"Toe?" Togepi said.

"Oh, Tracy," Misty said sadly, "You hurt his feelings…." 

Tracy felt guilty for making such a joyful and ecstatic Pokémon so miserable and heartbroken. So he said, "Hey, look at me! I'm playful, see?"

Galacteon looked over, "[He expects me to believe _that_?]" he muttered under his breath.

Seeing that it didn't work, as Galacteon turned back around, Tracy said, "Want some chicken?"

Galacteon rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother to look at the chicken leg held up. 

"You like chicken," Tracy said, "You were pigging out a minute ago! I know chicken will make you happy. If you're happy, I'm happy!"

"[That's what I was trying to get through before!]" Galacteon grumbled. But he was still hungry. He walked casually over and took the chicken leg, "[Thank you…]"

"Want to… uh… play fetch?" Tracy said, questioningly, throwing a small branch that had been tracked into the room when everyone came in from outside.

Galacteon tossed the stick back. It went back and forth until Tracy accidentally grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes instead. 

SPLAT!

"Oops…" Tracy said.

Determined, Galacteon went over to the splatter of goo and thought. He licked it off the floor and spit it on the floor in front of Tracy.

After a pause where everyone stared, Ash said, "Well… he sure has good problem solving abilities."

Galacteon giggled, making everyone, even the furiously writing Bill, laugh.

"It's time to go to bed," Misty said, still smiling.

She looked into Galacteon's eyes. They were deep and heart-warming and made her feel sleepy. She swore she saw something in the eyes of that Pokémon… Like a glimpse at a far way place…

Before Ash blew out the candle by the bed Bill let him use, Galacteon put his star-blade in-between Ash and the flame. The light reflected off the shiny gold star. Ash sat up. Galacteon moved his tail around curiously, pointing the light in different directions. 

She didn't notice because her eyes were closed, but when Galacteon was done, there was a golden star-shaped spotlight on Misty's face.

Galacteon looked at Ash for a moment, but it felt like hours.

Then he blew the candle out and laid at the foot of the bed with Pikachu…

"Here's the stuff I wrote down for you about Togepi and Galacteon," Bill said as he bid everyone good-bye, "And I wanted to give you each one of these."

"A Pokéball?" Ash wondered, taking one from Bill.

"It's an Ultra Ball," Bill said, "Its more likely to catch a Pokémon than a normal Pokéball. Use it for a really strong one."

"Thanks Bill," Ash said, taking the papers, "We'll see ya 'round!"

"Bye!" everyone called to one another.


End file.
